lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:GabbyTessari9
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lalaloopsy™ TV Series page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Chrismh (talk) 23:07, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Bold text[[title Insert formula here--~~~~ ]]]](Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 12:03, July 3, 2013 (UTC))Um se wI heard Jewel is locked in the dungeon well I own the dungeon anyways I say she's locked in ther efor infinity Yeah I know right she is so mean,I hate herScrapsStitchedNSewn9 (talk) 12:06, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Bold text[[title Media: Example.ogg--~~~~Insert non-formatted text here ---- ]](Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 18:56, July 3, 2013 (UTC))Scraps I need you to make a Lalaloopsy Roleplay Wiki (or get Patch to make one) please it would be my honor if you did (time to start talking like Suzette) Hello um, are you the one who was responsible for making the lalaloopsy wizard of oz doll pages? Because while I appreciate that you have found them and made the pages, but you made them... really badly and I was forced to fix and edit all of them. Could you please refrain from making new pages and just let the admin/more experienced members handle it from now on? Chrismh (talk) 23:09, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Bold text[[title text Media: Example.ogg--~~~~Insert non-formatted text here ---- '' Insert formula here--~~~~ ---- ]]'(Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 10:27, July 4, 2013 (UTC))Um Scraps I know you hate Jewel but please try not to cuss I saw your profile''' Well I was really tired cus I came back from wathing Despicable Me 2 at BowTie CinemaScrapsStitchedNSewn9 (talk) 11:04, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ''' '''well don't do that again or you will get banne dit says so in the rules Alright I see you removed the curseword, but please note that if you are reported of it again I will have to ban you. Tired, angry, or just upset CURSING is NOT allowed period. Chrismh (talk) 21:04, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Bold text[Link title](Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 14:36, July 5, 2013 (UTC))Bonjour this is Suzette speaking please check out the Lalaloopsy RP wiki I kinda made an ask blog on there ps hjave you seen my pet I lost it AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Insert formula here--~~~~ ---- ]]Italic text(Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 14:43, July 5, 2013 (UTC))ps what do you think about Bea Spells Alot Well she's a knowitall braggart but she's my friend mkay I really don't see why I should since she was still breaking rules despite that and the numerous attempts to get her to listen. Ask her if she is willing to try to listen to the rules now. If she at least promises to try, I will unblock her. Chrismh (talk) 00:43, August 20, 2013 (UTC) She does ScrapsStitchedNSewn9 (talk) 13:13, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Can you not do the "Not in the show" categories? It doesn't make sense because obviously there are so many characters not in the show. They're still making new episodes, so...when a new character appears, what are you going to do, change all their categories? Kellicopter (talk) 09:04, September 2, 2013 (UTC) chris cant really do anything cuz its on another wiki so i really really really do not care stop messaging me n this will all end im fed up of yaal shoo Lenneh (talk) 12:58, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I told you last time, this isn't my fight. I'm not going to block a member on here if they are harassing you somewhere else. Besides, just get Suzette to deal with it, it's obvious you don't listen when people try to warn you about people like her, and since you chose her side then you can just depend on her for help. I'm sorry if you think that is mean but I can't trust you anymore. Chrismh (talk) 03:00, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Scraps, what the heck? I thought we had an understanding but I can see that no matter how nice I try to be, you're just as bad as Suzette. You do not deserve anymore chances so I'm sorry it had to come to this. Chrismh (talk) 01:37, November 18, 2013 (UTC) okay your still blocked Beanowl will uunblock ya later tonight or something idk YOUR UNBLOCKED SCRAPS OMG UR UNBLOCKED NOW :D --~AskSuzette101~ hello scrapz now we can be on here again why you no answer you can just say that you have to go leave chat but you didn't say so um BUT IM ON REALLY Hello Hi omg the littles have been remade AND THEYRE CUTER THAT WAY :D lets chat SCRIBBLES BDAY OMG I just remembred Scribbles bday is today hello wanna chat cjhat plz me on hi Ah~ Thank you. --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 23:10, February 23, 2014 (UTC) just because they unpopular don't mesan they get to take it out on their sisyter they shouulda used words not insulting I tried yhat before and failed we can try again but if they still saty Meagan sucks so be it hello chat??? haven't seen u in a week on here cool I messaged her lets chat sorry I went ice skating today with Swirly what can I do I'm useless I can try to argue all I want but beanowl thinks he has al the logic he keeps posting with such fake logic I never get to prove my logic hi! I'm sorry your blocked. <.<>.><.< hi gabiaprilhaleyandscraps9! 4evrstrawberryz (talk) 02:33, March 16, 2014 (UTC)